


Please, Tommy. Please

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major Spoilers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three words haunt Newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Tommy. Please

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED IM SORRY

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

A combination of words that, when put together, could mean so much. They run through Newt’s mind almost daily, taunting him with their simplicity. He imagines saying those words, he imagines Thomas running a hand through his hair, he imagines Thomas kissing him.

The first time he almost says it is a few nights after Thomas comes back from the maze. The two are walking through the woods, or they were, for some reason they’ve stopped. Thomas is looking at Newt with a gaze that burns like fire and sends shocks up his arm. He opens his mouth, but all he says is ‘come on shank,’ and he turns and walks as quickly as he can from the perfect moment with the perfect boy.

The next time is after the griever sting. Thomas is lying on the floor, shaking. It wasn’t a plea of desire, but of desperation. Newt repeats the phrase over and over again in his mind as though that and that alone is going to keep Thomas alive.

He thinks it almost every day during the times he’s separated from Thomas during the scorch trials, hoping that Thomas is alright and he’ll return. It’s his saving grace during the solo trials, the only thing he can hang on to.

The last time it crosses his mind is the day he gives the note to Thomas asking for one one final favour. He wants to push him against a wall, he wants to tell him everything, give him everything, but he can’t. He never could. So he thrusts his life into Thomas’ hands and makes him swear not to look, lest Thomas realise what he’s been given.

Finally Newt is facing Thomas with all the closeness he dreamed and he’s opening his mouth to say the magic words.

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

He can feel lips, metal, against the side of his head, and Thomas’ tears fall on his face as he pulls the trigger.  

   

**Author's Note:**

> again, feedback, tips, anything and everything is welcome


End file.
